


Delivery Time

by pinkdripp



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, based on a dominos review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: The estimated delivery time said 45 to 60 minutes, but 25 minutes later the doorbell rang.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Delivery Time

**Author's Note:**

> re-upload of my all time favorite thing i’ve written. it was reported and deleted because I had an end note promoting Rachel’s patreon account. 
> 
> So, it’s back, and without anything that violates any rules :)

-

“Hades, did you order the pizza?” Persephone called from their bedroom as she lay spread out on their bed in nothing but a sheer black robe. 

Ever since Hades and Persephone became married they both seemed to be extremely busy on weekdays. Mostly on Persephone’s side, as workload became heavier than it had before. The duties as Queen were more time-consuming than she realized, resulting in her spending equally as much time at the office as Hades did. Although they both participated in workplace shenanigans, they always allotted time on the weekends for each other. No work was allowed after Friday, the only work allowed during that time was the work they did in the bedroom.

“Yes sweetness, estimated delivery time says 45 to 60 minutes!” Hades bellowed from his study.

He shut his laptop and made his way out of the room, heading towards his bedroom as he untied his robe, wearing nothing but his boxers underneath. Once he reached the doorway he peeked in to see his beautiful little pink goddess of a wife laid out on the bed. Hades leaned against the door frame, taking in Persephone’s alluring choice of clothing. A black sheer robe with nothing on underneath, it was doing a terrible job of covering her up, but Hades wasn’t complaining.

“You know, since we have  _ all _ this time to spare...” Hades began as he started to walk towards Persephone. “...I was thinking…” He reached the foot of the bed and shed his robe, crawling on top of the mattress and making his way up to the little goddess. He started a trail of wet kisses up her neck, the small sound that came out of Persephone’s mouth only surged his hunger for her further. Once Hades reached the base of her ear he whispered, “and we both have  _ such _ an appetite…” He slid his hand up her thigh, reaching the base of her core and dragging his fingers to her apex, his fingers becoming drenched in the process. “...so why don’t we try and satisfy our insatiable hunger?” Persephone let out a moan, Hades smirked before plunging a finger inside of her.

* * *

Between heavy panting and mutual sounds of pleasure, Persephone could have sworn she heard the sound of the doorbell going off. But she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as Hades continued to pound into her, every time he buried his cock to the hilt she could feel her eyes rolling back. The sweet feeling of release was so close, yet, there’s that sound again. The doorbell. She was certain that she had heard it this time, “H-Hades, stop.” Immediately Hades paused, balls deep inside of his wife. Persephone watched as a look of horror started to flood her husband’s expression. “Did I… Did I hurt you? Persephone, I am so sorry!” 

Persephone playfully swatted at his bicep and then took his face in the palm of her hand, “No baby, you didn’t hurt me, listen.” Within a couple of seconds, the doorbell sounded again. “UghHHHHHHHH” Hades dramatically moaned out as he drooped his head. “Do we have to get it?” He whined. 

Persephone giggled in response, “Indeed we do.”

“But I don’t wanna get up!” Hades persisted as he lowered his torso on top of Persephone and boxed her in with his arms. He began to pepper kisses all over her face. She let out a stream of intoxicating laughs and giggles, “Fine, I’ll go get the door.” Persephone hooked her right leg around his hip and pushed him onto his back so she was straddling him. She gave Hades a light kiss to the tip of his nose and raised herself off of him, shivering at the loss of his member from within her.

Persephone picked her robe off of the floor and slipped it on, not giving a second thought about the sheerness of it. She made her way through their shared home and towards the front door, upon a closer look, she saw it was the pizza delivery driver. “Hades, it’s just the pizza!” She yelled out.

Hades sat upright in their bed, the realization of what Persephone was wearing to open the front door suddenly dawned on him. He quickly leaped off the bed to put on his briefs and his robe, he glanced at the clock on the wall while tying his robe shut. “It’s only been 25 minutes, they said it would take  _ 45 to 60 _ !” He grumbled to himself. Hades hurried through their home and to the front door, as he rounded the corner and entered the doorway to the foyer he felt his face begin to heat up. A deep shade of blue filled his cheeks as he saw his wife taking the pizza box out of the very embarrassed delivery driver’s hand and thanking him.  _ I am  _ _ so _ _ writing a review of that establishment _ .   
  


Persephone took another bite of her pizza as she looked over at her husband sitting next to her. His pizza was left untouched on the plate as it got cold, curiosity got the best of her as she watched him tapping away, slowly leaning towards him to get a better look at what he was doing.

**“Delivery time stated between 45 to 60 minutes but it was delivered within 25 minutes, this was a bit of an inconvenience as I was balls deep in the wife at the time.** ”

“Hades!!!” Persephone shrieked.

“What? It’s anonymous!” Hades grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a real Dominos review that made me laugh 😂


End file.
